scvpathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Yuuka
Background Yuuka was originally your average little girl and had a wonderful life with her family. She lived in the small but bustling town of Kaname with her mother, father, and younger brother, and together they ran a successful business selling little trinkets, toys, and cheap jewelery. The family would often go on trips together, and, on an early morning like any other, they were all accompanying her father on the mile or two route to the next town over, Akemi. Yuuka was playing on the horse drawing the cart when the arrow pierced its neck. Then the men jumped from above and landed on her father, hacking away at him with hand axes. Then she heard her mother being dragged out of the cart and heard the knife slide through her throat. She got up off the horse and tried to grab her little brother to make a run for it, but a man hooked the back of her dress with his halberd and threw her off the horse, laughing. She heard her brother getting picked up off the ground, crying and screaming, and then she heard a thump. Still laughing, the men pinned her down, and with cruel smiles they pushed a sword through her chest, pinning her to the ground, before they got to cleaning out the cart of all its valuables. Racked with pain and filled with hatred, she tried to get up when she noticed a small white creature sitting atop the sword's handle. '' Do you wish to live?, it asked. "Yes...," Yuuka whimpered. '' At any cost?, it asked. "Yes...," she said again. '' Then make a contract with me, and you will live, it said to her. Yuuka nodded, and just before death would have taken her hand, a brilliant light surrounded her. Her body lifted up, through the sword, and she landed softly on the blood-stained sand. The men, too busy with the cart's meager plunder didn't notice the girl getting up. They didn't notice when she picked up her father's spear. But they definitely noticed when she started slicing off their arms. Her bloodlust waning, Yuuka looked around the cart. Her parents were dead, but it seems like they only knocked out her brother. Thankful, she slumped down, cradling him, and passed out. She had strange dreams of the white creature, and it filled her head with many strange thoughts. ''You are revived, but you are not yourselfanymore. We have formed a contract, and now you must fulfill your end. Two hundred years ago this planet was struck by a hideous plague, scarring it and changing it seemingly forever more. You are tasked with finding out what happened and fixing this planet. If you fail, then we will simply recruit another, and another, and another, until it is completed. She woke up with a start, and with strange urge to get up and start moving. Fighting it, she picked up her brother, walked back to town, and dropped him off outside the guard house while the town was still asleep. Asking for his forgiveness, she turned back and headed out into the world. After a few months of fruitless wandering, she found herself at the Town of Paths... The Creation of a Mahou Shoujo Magical Girls are formed by making a contract with an Incubator. They offer incredible power, but in turn, one becomes nearly a slave to a cause of the Incubators' choosing. Complete the cause, your contract is fulfilled, and you can have one wish. Fail, and you will be tossed aside absent-mindedly like a piece of paper. Incubators are not benevolent, they merely have an agenda. Generally, a Mahou Shoujo's inherent strength is based upon how much grief she is destined to have in her life. The more grief, the more powerful the Mahou Shoujo. Magical Girl Character Class Build A build modified by Coahtemoc that's a slight mash-up of two other Magical Girl builds. Notable Feats #Trapped a Deathless to allow Unrühmlichen to escape. #Cleared the first two puzzles of the TechnoMathDwarf Ruins on her own. Category:Player Characters